La bamboula à Poudly!
by rosinettedu26
Summary: Personne ne s'est jamais demandé comment se passerait une soirée alcoolisée dans la salle sur demande? Venez voir ce que ça donne... Pas de couple Dramione, juste de l'humour, de quoi rire un bon coup, avec un soupçon de romance. Aucun rating.


**Salut la populasse ! Ces derniers temps, on peut le dire, je n'avance pas du tout sur la FF « Mon ange »... Mais j'ai une excuse ! **

**Ouais... Une superbe excuse même ! **

**AhAh ! **

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bah... Bah... J'ai eu le brevet blanc ! HAHA ! Tu en restes bouche-bée ! I know, I know...**

**Bref, donc, voilà, j'ai une « excuse » aussi minable soit elle, mais, j'ai aussi un O.S. bien délirant pour m'excuser !**

**Alors, je préviens tout de suite : **

**Rose, c'est moi, pas Rose Weasley**

**Dévi, c'est ma jumelle, aussi connue sous le pseudo de HermioneBis**

**Cet O.S. est un gros délire facebook à nous deux, remaké sur un O.S. ( la réelle discussion sera peut être publiée sur un second chapitre )**

**Aucun couple dramione cette fois ci, mais venez lire quand même, avec un peu de chance, vous allez rire ! **

**La bamboula à Poudly' !**

Le soleil hivernal était couché depuis déjà quelques heures sur le châteaux de Poudlard.

L'école de sorcellerie avait accueilli la joie, la bonne humeur et la paix à bras ouverts, la mort du grand mage noir étant enfin parue.

Les élèves étaient déjà tous endormis, emmitouflés dans les épaisses couvertures chaudes aux couleurs de leur maison respective.

Enfin... Tous au lit...

C'était sans compter sur la fête alcoolisée qui se déroulées dans la salle sur demande, décorée pour l'occasion. La musique broyait les tympans de chaque personnes présentes, mais les fêtards ne s'en formalisaient pas pour le moindre du monde et dansaient sans se soucier de savoir si leurs pas étaient calées avec le rythmes de la chanson en cour.

Hermione et Ginny se tenaient non loin de la foule, mais tout de même assez proche pour voir un Poufsouffle danser de la tectonique sur toutes les musiques qui passent, rock, pop ou même jazz... Elles avaient perdue de vue Harry et Ron depuis une heure déjà, le premier s'étant dirigé vers la piste en hurlant que cette chanson : « JE L'ADOREEEEE ! » et le second s'étant dirigé vers le buffet en hurlant que ces chips à la citrouille : « JE LES ADOREEE ! ».

« Franchement 'Mione, regarde moi ça ! Fit la rousse en désignant un blond platine accompagné d'un noir, tous deux mêlés à la foule. Draco et Blaise sont, apparemment, déjà complément saoul ! Même Croutard n'est pas aussi pitoyable ! »

La brune jeta un regard dégoûté vers les deux jeunes hommes et en se tournant vers Ginny, aperçois Harry les rejoindre en titubant. Visiblement, la rousse l'avait aussi remarqué car elle s'exclama en tapant du pied le sol :

« Ça y est ! L'apocalypse est proche ! Non mais franchement ! On est pas aidé là ! Si même Harry se saoul complet, on est tous foutus ! » Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry qui, le pauvre, se tenait à Colin Crivey (le premier qui passait par là) pour ne pas tomber. « Je n'y crois pas ! On a trouvé deux fois plus pitoyable que Croutard ! Merlinnn... Protège notre monde du mal... » Ajouta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, les mains jointes.

Harry reparti en rigolant, toujours à demi affalé sur Colin, et Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui s'était déplacée jusqu'au buffet apéritif.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Harry, saoul... » Chuchota la brune en tapotant l'épaule de Ginny, dans un geste qui aurait du la calmer.

Profitant de leur proximité avec le buffet, Hermione prit un plateau où reposait un grand nombre d'apéritifs et entreprit d'un proposer à la rousse quand on le lui arracha violemment.

« Heeyyy ! S'écria t-elle. Qui est l'enfoiré qui... Ron ?! Ça vas pas, oui ?! Demanda sèchement la brune.

- Boauhh... R'ai faim. Répondit le délinquant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'arracher des mains un plateau ! Rugit Hermione, furieuse de l'indifférence de son ami quant au fait de lui arracher un plateau.

- … » Le roux la regarda fixement, les yeux rouges et vitreux, avant de partir en haussant les épaules.

Hermione souffla, Ron était lui aussi bien bourré.

« Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! ILS SONT SUR LES TABLES ! S'écria tout à coup Ginny.

- Quoi?! Répondit Hermione ayant rien compris.

- Ils sont sur les tables! Répéta la rousse en désignant les buffets des mains. Merlin! C'est la Gayprade ça y est!

- Ces gars sont vraiment dérangés! Franche... Fr... Vvvv... Voldemort?! Attention! Voldemort s'est incrusté à la fête! Paniqua Hermione en voyant Voldemort danser la Macarena les pieds dans le plat de salade.

- Si Ron s'y met, on touche le fond ! »

Les filles restèrent encore un moment bouché-bées devant le spectacle que Voldemort et les garçons leur offraient. Personne ne savait comment Voldemort était arrivé là, mais en vérité, mis à part Hermione et Ginny, personne ne s'en souciait, tous trop euphorique pour quelconques raisons.

« Mes yeux me font défaut ou ils viennent bien d'empailler Naguini ?!

- Mes yeux me font défaut ou ils viennent de commencer à jouer au volet avec Naguini ?! »

Une foule s'était regroupé autour de Voldemort, Ron, Seamus et Harry qui faisait équipe contre Draco, Blaise, et deux autres Serpentards.

« Vites ! Voldy' ! La balle arrive vers toi ! Cria Harry à Voldemort, alors que Naguini roulé en boule grâce à de multiples nœud se dirigeait vers le mage noir.

- Ah ouaiiss ! T'inquiète, j'ai ! Répondit l'intéressé sur un ton de baba-cool en frappant la « balle » qui atterrit sur le crâne de Draco qui tomba assommé, rendant hilare toutes les personnes présentes.

- On vous a tué bande de feignasses ! Regardez moi ça ! La blondinette s'est endormie ! Nargua Voldemort, soutenu par Ron qui approuvait chacun de ses mots par un « ouais » bien envoyé.

- Qu'est-ce que ce raffut ?! » Rugit la voix de Rogue, visiblement ressuscité.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise avant de s'écrier :

« Une p'tite Bierrounette Roguynou ? En penchant la tête sur le coté et tendant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

- Ce... » En âme sensible, Rogue trouva le sol rapidement, tombant des les pommes.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de boire au goulot le Whisky de la bouteille qu'il tenait en criant : « Au survivant ! », rapidement suivit de toute la salle.

Rogue se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, regrettant subitement la tranquillité à laquelle il avait droit lorsqu'il était mort. Il se releva, pris une bouteille espérant oublier le monde qui l'entoure et n'était déjà plus très frais lorsque Harry le happa pour le traîner au milieu de la piste de danse où ils commencèrent un Strip-tease.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Rogue et Harry nous font un Strip-tease ! S'écria Hermione qui était toujours avec Ginny et, surtout, sobre.

- Ah ! C'est trop crade ! Répondit la rousse en se couvrant les yeux des mains.

- Non ! Je crois que ça y est, on a touché le fond ! Notre dernier espoir, Neville Londubat vient de devenir saoul et est en train de parler de ses sentiments pour Luna à un Hypogriffe !

- Et Blaise jette du shampoing sur Rogue !

- Luna vient de faire entrer Rusard à dos de sombrals qui sont en train de tout dévorer !

- Et quelle immonde odeur de scrout à pétard ! » S'horrifièrent les deux filles en voyant le champ de bataille qui se dressait devant elles.

Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, les deux mains sur le cœur et chuchota :

« Dumbledore... Revient des morts pour faire régner la paix à Poudlard! »

Et comme s'il avait entendu la prière d'Hermione, ce dernier se matérialisa devant elle, les mains dans la bouche, essayant de retirer un bonbon au citron qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge durant le transplanage qu'il venait de faire.

Ginny regarda la salle dans son ensemble, voyant Rogue et Harry désormais en sous vêtement, Ron dansant avec un bol de chips dans les mains, Voldemort faisant une autre partie de Nagui-Volet avec quelques élèves, un groupe de jeune en pleine bataille de shampoing, Blaise faisant lui aussi, comme Neville, une discussion avec un hippogriffe et Dumbledore qui avait déjà une bière au beurre à la main. (NDA: On ne le changera pas ce vieux! Toujours aussi fou XD)

Soudain, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant un bruit atroce, laissant paraître deux étudiante brunes de 7eme année de Serpentard. Une fois leur entrée fracassante faite, les dénommées Dévi et Rose s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

Voyant que le taux d'alcoolémie de chaque personnes présentes était déjà très élevé, Rose cria :

« Aller, je me joins aux soûlards! »

Elle courra jusqu'au buffet, sur lequel elle monta, une bière au beurre a la main, qu'elle avait volée au passage à Luna et se mit à hurler en rythme:

« FAITES TOURNER LES SERVIETTEEEESSS! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, plus aucun espoir de sobriété était présent : Ginny avait suivie Rose sur la table, Dévi lançait un concours de chant de noël à chaque personnes qu'elle croisait, Hermione dansait avec rogue qui était toujours en sous vêtement, Blaise dansait un slow avec Draco, un groupe de Serdaigles avait brûlé toutes leurs chaussures, Voldemort lançait des Avada Kedavra au plafond pour faire « un feu d'artifice » disait-il, et Ron faisait une collecte de don de nourriture pour sa nouvelle association :" les A.G.S.R.W ", autrement dit: « les Âmes Généreuses au Service de Ronald Weasley ».

« Regardez tous! DUMBY SE FAIT CHARMER PAR MACGONAGALE SUR UNE SALSA TRES SENSUELLE! » Cria subitement Dévi en pointant l'ancien directeur et la directrice de la maison Griffondor du doigt.

L'assemblée se mit à hurler des « Aller Dumby », « Attention à la chatte ! » (NDA : aucunes suggestions vulgaires, XD, c'est parce qu'il à fallut que l'animagi de McGo' soit un chat, ce n'est pas de ma faute... Je vous assure. ^^) ou encore des « Partouze avec les vieux! ».

À cette heure, la situation n'était pas assez dégradé, car Rose cria subitement, réveillant en sursaut Draco qui était encore assommé par la nagui-ball que Voldemort lui avait envoyé.

« DEFFFIII! »

Tout le monde la dévisageât, ne sachant pas à quoi rimait son délire, avant qu'elle ajoute en pointant le mage noir du doigt :

« Volddyyyyy ! Course d'obstacle pour sombraaallll ! »

Ce défi eu le mérite de susciter un sourire déformé de la part de Voldemort, laissant paraître ses dents noires (NDA : Dégueulasse!).

« Attends moi ! » S'écria Dévi en courant vers Rose, avant de s'entraver dans une nappe et s'étaler au sol comme Patrick l'étoile de mer. Elle se releva et termina sa course vers Rose et lui sauta sur le dos, la prenant pour un sombral de compétition.

« UH DADA UH DADA ! Viens Voldy, je vais te battre ! Ton Rogue est nul, ma Rose est plus rapide ! »

De ça, commenca une course des plus épiques : Voldemort était monté sur le dos de Rogue et ils parcouraient la salle sur demande, qui s'était allongé sur 1 kilomètre pour l'occasion, Dévi était avachie sur le dos de Rose, qui, elle, courait à toute allure en criant à répétition : « T'inquiètes, on va tous les avoirs ! », ou encore : « Je suis plus rapide que l'« éclair » ! »

Inutile de préciser que ça partait en live !

Après 300 mètres du début de la course, Voldemort et Rogue avaient pris de l'avance, et Dévi pleurait de désespoir : un Blaise sauvage chevauchant Ron s'était incrusté dans la course et les avaient doublées. Rose, elle, essayait de rendre le moral à Dévi, qui pleurait de plus en plus, sans arrêter de courir :

« Ce n'est pas grave, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, on ne pouvait pas prédire que Blaise et Ron allaient s'incruster dans la course et nous doubler...

- Vas-y Rose, tu peux les doubler ! Vas-y ! Tu peux battre Rogue ! S'écria la cavalière, soudainement remotivé. Allez, on va les rattraper ! Ah ah ! Voldy les a assommé ! Mais Cho et Croutard prennent la tête ! Ah ! Non, attends, Croutard vient de tomber sous le poids de Cho !

- Ils sont pitoyables ses deux la! Plus rien pour les arrêter dans leurs conneries! C'est pas possible ! Ragea Rose. Attention ! Il faut esquiver Dumby' qui vient de se mettre en course avec McGo! Cria Rose en faisant un dérapé parfaitement maîtrisé sur la gauche en voyant McGonagal, Dumbledore sur le dos, leur foncer dessus.

- J'avoue ! Complètement fou ces gens ! Moi je dis, qu'on les amène à Azkaban et qu'ils subissent le baisé du détraqueur ! Approuva Dévi, avant d'avertir, les yeux en gyrophare : Oh mon dieux ! Ombrage vient d'arriver à dos de chatons sauvages, vite arrêtons les ! »

Elle commença à taper la tête de Rose, comme si ça la ferait avancer plus vite et cette dernière glissa sur une boule de poils crachées par un des chats d'Ombrage. Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent pitoyablement étalées au sol. Dévi fulmina en se relevant que Rose était une incapable et Rose rigola de la tête de Dévi en lui sautant sur le dos pour qu'elles finissent la course.

« Lucius chevauchant sa canne intervient! Nous voilà dans la mouisère! Cria Rose, la nouvelle cavalière en voyant le blond peroxydé les dépasser.

- Et merde ! Voilà Bellatrix qui rentre dans la course sur son Crabbe sauvage ! Ah... Mais... Attention ! Sa sœur Narcissa la rattrape avec son Goyle domestiqué ! Nous sommes dernières !

- Non, t'inquiètes ! Hagrid sur le dos de ses scrouts à pétards indigènes est derrière ! Et cours au lieu de parler feignasse ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Dévi était à bout de souffle et de sueur, il restait encore 250 mètres à parcourir pour finir la course et elle et Rose étaient en 3eme position, derrière Voldemort et Rogue et Ombrage et ses chats, précédés de près par Dumbledore et McGonagal, qui cachaient bien leur jeu.

Dévi, croulante sous la fatigue et surtout sous le poids de Rose, rencontra le sol pour la 2eme fois de la course, emportant la grosse avec elle.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Rose qui se releva en ronchonnant. Devi, elle, riait comme un strongulot, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Rose.

"Je suis hilare à fond! je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des 3 verres de whisky-jus de citrouille que j'ai bus ou à cause de la scène "plus pitoyable, ça n'existe pas" de Croutard qui charme Cho !" S'écria Dévi en sautillant de partout.

Remarquant enfin la "scène" qui se déroulait tout près, Rose la rejoignit dans son rire et elles sortirent de la piste de course, où elles étaient encore, un quart d'heure plus tard. De nouveau devant le buffet, elle retrouvèrent Ron, agonisant sur la table, la bouche ouverte, remplie de chips et un saladier de punch serré contre lui, si fort que cela faisait dix minutes que Fred essayait de lui retirer en grognant :

« Ce gros snargalouf ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être égoïste! Regardez moi ça! Il fait de la concurrence à Hagrid! Quel porc celui la! Et c'est mon frère, en plus! Dire qu'il parlait de Crabbe et Goyle! Manger comme ça là, moi ça me...

- Laisses le moi ! Laisses le moi ! Je vais le fonce-dé ! » Cria George en accourant vers ses deux frères. (N.D.A. : Dédicace à Thelittlefeather, une superbe amie 3)

Dévi se pencha vers Rose et chuchota " J'ai toujours dis que les Weasley étaient mal finis." Rose acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et elles partirent vers un coin calme de la pièce ou elles avaient reconnue Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny, tout les cinq assis au sol autour d'une bouteille de vodka vide.

« Vous faites quoi par terre? La manche?! HA HA HA ! » Cria Rose au cinq jeunes qui formaient un cercle au sol, riant de l'hilarité de sa blague sous le regard persistant des autres, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était tout bonnement pas drôle.

Elle ria encore 5 minutes et s'arrêta les yeux larmoyant, en se tenant le ventre. Si elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était complètement déchirée.

Enfin, elle finit par s'arrêter, sentant le regard devenu lourd de ses camarades et s'assit au près des autres, rapidement suivie de Dévi.

« Vous faites quoi par terre du coup? Demanda Rose en tentant de garder et, surtout, dissimuler un fou rire.

- On s'apprêtait à jouer à « action ou vérité ». Répondit Neville

- On peut jouer avec vous? Questionna Dévi.

- Si vous voulez, mais attention! On fait la version sorcier! C'est a dire, avec du vérita' . Précisa Draco en lançant un regard appuyé vers Blaise qui était mystérieusement apparu parmi les jeunes.

- Ça roule, t'inquiètes Guinguette. » Acquiescèrent les deux brunes.

Les deux brunes prirent chacune un des verres de _veritaserum_ posé à même le sol, au centre du cercle que formaient les jeunes et en burent la contenance d'une traite. Les autres en firent de même et le jeu débuta.

__._._._Un quart d'heure plus tard_._._.__

« À moi ! S'écria Ginny en voyant le goulot de la bouteille dirigé vers elle. Action ou vérité ?

- Heu... Vérité. Répondu le brun hésitant.

- Neville, quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- Heu... Le brun réfléchit, rougit et déclara : que Luna refuse de sortir avec moi si je lui demande. Après cette déclaration, il baissa la tête et remercia Merlin pour faire que Luna ait eu envie de faire pipi juste avant que l'on ne lui pose cette question.

- Ok... Fit Ginny en faisant tourner la bouteille, qui désigna Draco.

- Bon, alors, Blaise, quel est ton secret le plus secret ? Demanda le blond le regard narguant sous celui, noir, de Blaise.

- Je... Je voulais peut être choisir Action !

- Ah, mais si tu veux je te fais faire une action ! Après, c'est pour toi mon pote. Déclara Draco avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

- Non, mais ça va aller, en fait... Chuchota Blaise, effrayé.

- Alors, quel est ton plus grand secret ?

- Heu... Re.. Maisss... Fouttuuuu Veerrriiii-seru'm. Tenta de résister Blaise sous l'emprise de la potion, plus qu'efficace. Et merde, hein ! Je suis amoureux de Rose, depuis que je la connais. » (N.D.A. : que ça sonne niais à mes oreilles de sans cœur. Mais que ça sonne rêveur à mes oreilles de « Seule pour la saint valentin une année de plus ! » Moi aussi Blaise ! Je suis toute à toi ! xD)

Suite à cette surprenante déclaration, sous les yeux médusés de tous, Rose se jeta littéralement sur Blaise. (N.D.A. : Je l'avais dit ! XD)

Et pour continuer dans l'ambiance des révélations, Draco prit les mains de Dévi dans les siennes et dit :

« Dévi, je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins, je t'aime. » Et elle aussi, sauta sur son bien aimé.

Malheureusement, l'ambiance aux bisounours fut vite défaite par l'arrivée d'un invité, pas invité :

« Mon dieux non ! Ne me dites pas que... MOOOOOOOOOOON DOUX MERLIN ! Merlin en personne et en caleçon rose fluo ! S'écria Dévi en voyant le nouveau participant à la fête.

- Mais ! MES YEUX ME BRULLLEEEESSSS ! BLAISE ! DIS MOI QU'IL A PAS ARRACHE CE PETIT CALEÇON POUR LAISSER PLACE À UN STRING VERT TOUT AUSSI FLUO ! » S'épouvanta Rose, couvrant les cris horrifiés de Ginny, Hermione et Luna.

Blaise mit ses mains sur les yeux de Rose, comme pour lui cacher la vue affreuse qu'elle avait, mais ces immondes images étaient déjà encrées en elle, Hermione avait pris Ginny dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer, alors que Dévi devait affronter l'horreur seule car Draco était figé et Neville était sorti de la salle en courant, emportant Luna avec lui.

Malheureusement pour ceux qui n'avaient pas caché leurs yeux, le spectacle n'était pas terminé, car Merlin ici présent arracha violemment son string vert fluo pour laisser apparaître un autre, au couleur de Griffondor et ce, en dansant de la tectonique.

« Mon Merlin ! C'est qu'il aime le fluo ! Cria Dévi en faisant sortir le blond de sa torpeur.

- Draco ! Sort le vite ! J'AI MAL AUX YEUUUXXXX ! » S'époumona Blaise, les mains toujours sur les yeux de Rose.

Dans un élan chevaleresque, Draco saisi sa baguette et envoya un expelliarmus sur Merlin qui se retrouva la tête dans un plat de nem. Comme pour remercier Draco, Dévi lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux médusés et horrifiés de leurs amis.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Commenta Rose.

- Carrément crade je dirais ! Surenchérit Blaise.

- Je reprend ce que j'ai dit ! Ça, c'est dégueulasse ! » Reprit Rose en désignant Neville et Luna en train de se gober mutuellement la bouche en faisant des bruits bizarres alors que Hermione, elle, était partie se saouler, encore plus, pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir.

À peine furent-ils remis de leurs émotions qu'un Poufsouffle leur passa devant, en caleçon, le crâne à demi rasé, les joues rouges de sueur et une chaussures sous le bras, une Serdaigle lui courant après, un pied nu, les cheveux en pétard et en criant : « Rend moi ça Biloute ! »

« Merlin ! Lâcha Ginny.

- On m'a appelé ?! » Sursauta, et bien, Merlin en sortant sa tête des nems.

Hermione et Rose coururent vers le centre de la piste pour échapper à Merlin, rapidement suivies de Dévi et Blaise qui n'en menaient pas large, poursuivis de peu par Merlin, toujours en string.

« Il aura notre peau ! » Cria Hermione en tombant au sol.

La brune aux cheveux fous était étalée au sol, tombée après avoir été déséquilibrée en se prenant les pieds dans une nappe. Mais elle fut vite remise sur pied et emportée par un groupe de jeune qui faisaient la chenille en chantant à tue tête :

« NA NA NA NA NA ! Pose les deux pieds en canaaarrrdddd ! C'est la chenille qui se prépareeeee ! En voitur' les voyageuuuurrrrsss ! La chenill' part toujours à l'heureeeeuuhh!ACCROCHE TES MAINS A MA TAILLEEEEUUHHH ! POUR PAS QUE LA CHENILLE DERAILLEEEE ! NA NA NA NA ! »

Draco regardait la « chenille » passer devant lui les yeux exorbités avant d'être violemment tiré par Dévi et de se retrouver à faire la chenille, sa petite amie juste derrière lui.

Subitement, Dumbledore apparu sur une estrade et se déhancha sur une musique de Beyoncé, provoquant des hurlements et un mouvement de foule général, mené par Luna qui suivit son aîné en enlevant brusquement son haut, blessant au passage Neville de son poing.

Rose arracha son tee shirt pour laisser place à un débardeur rose criard où était écrit « I LOVE MERLIN » et se mit à chanter la chanson de la chenille en rejoignant Dévi et Draco.

« Viens Blaisounet ! Viens ! Cria Rose à son amour alors que la chenille passait devant ce dernier.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Répondit Blaise en balayant l'air de sa main.

- J'ai trop envie de lui sauter dessus quand il est comme ça ! Chuchota Rose à l'oreille de Dévi.

- Sauter sur qui ? Demanda Dévi en lâchant la taille de Draco, qui était devant elle dans la chenille.

- Bah, sur Blaisou! Voyons! Pas sur Merlin! Quoi que avec encore un deux whisky pur feu... Répondit Rose en s'approchant du bar.

- Moi je viens de compter j'en suis à mon 200eme verre ! Ah Ah ! Ça doit être pour ça que ça tourne plus très rond ! Rigola enfantement Dévi.

- Ah bon ? Surenchérit Rose en se servant un verre de vodka. Moi, c'est très, très rond ! Peut être que toi, c'est tellement rond que tu vois que ça tourne pas rond ?! S'inquiéta soudainement Rose.

- Non, moi c'est un peut triangulaire en fait ! » S'esclaffa Dévi, entraînant Rose dans son hilarité.

__._._._Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours près du bar_._._.__

« Alors ? **HIC** Toujours pas rond ?

- Non... Mais, je t'assure, je suis en moyen de **HIC** un sombral, les yeux **HIC** fermés. LES YEUX FERMES JE TE DIS! Rajouta Dévi en menaçant soudainement son amie de l'index.

- Moi, HAHA **HIC**, je conduis même le train **HIC** Poudlard Exxxxxxx-... » Commença Rose avant de pâlir, de couper sa phrase et de courir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la porte de la salle sur demande qu'elle dégobilla sur les chaussures de Voldemort. Le pauvre était resté figé sur place, regardant la criminelle rejoindre son amie en criant : « Moi ! Moi ! Moi je me souviens ! **HIC** J'ai plus bu que tellement, je compte mes verres sur l'age de Dumby' ! TROIS FOIS ! HAHA **HIC **»

- Ah ouais ? Moi, l'âge de Thomas Flamel ! Fois deux cent, alors, hein, tu vois, ça fait heu... **HIC** Et bah ça fait beaucoup ! Ah ! Beaucoup, ouais ! Beaucoup, beaucoup...

- Tu dis, N'IMPORTE QUOI D'ABORD ! C'est Nico-, **HIC** Nicolas, Flamel ! Nicolas. Ni, Co, Las, ! Avec un N, un I, un C et un Olas. Ok ? Fit Rose arrogante.

- AH AH AH ! Ria Dévi en changeant de sujet. C'est toooouuuuut noir la nuit dehors !

- Merlin ! Y'a Blaise qui mange des chips rougeeeeessssssss !S'étonna Rose devant... Et bien, Blaise qui mangeait des chips rouges.

- On m'a appelé ?! S'écria Merlin de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- La ferme Merlin ! » Lui cracha Luna en lui lançant un verre à pied dans la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait subir un interrogatoire digne d'un Auror à Voldemort. La face de serpent répondait en souriant face à Ginny qui se faisait un plaisir de filmer le tout. Les questions fusaient en tous genres, elles pouvaient être très intéressantes, comme celle-ci :

« Alors, Voldy', d'où vous est venue cette idée de conquérir le monde afin de le plonger dans la magie noire ? »

Ou pouvaient, alors, s'avérer inutiles et ridicules, comme celle-ci :

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais mit de chaussures ? Même pas une paire de babouche ? Ou des espadrilles ? Vous savez, on accepte les différences de goût de nos jours. »

Et le mage noir y répondait chaque fois en souriant à pleine dents (NDA : attention, vision affreuse!), mais une soudaine question lui posa une sacrée claque et il ne su répondre au survivant :

« Quel âge as-tu, Voldy' ?

- Heu... Salazar ! Naguini s'échappe ! » Cria brusquement Voldemort en faisant de grands gestes, pour changer de sujet.

Sur ces paroles, les personnes présentes dans la salle se divisèrent en deux parties : la moitié se retourna et chercha le serpent, l'autre se mit à hurler des « ON T'AIME VOLDY' ! », des « YOU'RE IN THE PLACE ! », des « OUAIS » et d'autre messages plus délirant les uns que les autres.

« Waouw ! Waouw ! Waouw! Waouw ! On se calme tout de suite ! On a un gros, gros, GROS, PROMBLEME LES GARS ! On a perdu des gars durant la soirée ! S'époumona Rose en montant sur un buffet. Oui, c'est affreux, je sais, mais nous avons réellement perdus des gens ! On peut voir Albus se promener dans la salle, mais nullement on ne retrouve _Percival, Wulfric et Brian ! Oui, je sais, c'est une nouvelle tragique ! Je- … » Elle se fit couper par Blaise qui la tira en arrière, la faisant descendre de la table et l'embrassa avant de lui donner un gobelet. _

__._._.__

**« Et bien ! Heureusement que Blaise et Draco avaient de la potion pour dé-saouler ! Soupira Rose en sortant sa tête de la pensine. **

**- Ça c'est clair ! Mais bon, c'était quand même une sacrée soirée ! Sourit Dévi, sortant elle aussi sa tête de la pensine. **

**- Tu l'as dis ! Une soirée mémorable ! Tu te souviens qu'on avait mit plus d'une semaine pour nous en remettre ? On avait séchés tous nos cours ! **

**- McGo' n'avait rien dit de la fête, mais sa tête aux repas parlait pour elle ! Ricana Dévi, rapidement suivie de Rose.**

**- Et quand j'avais vomi sur les chaussures de Voldemort !**

**- Rose, Voldemort n'a jamais mit de chaussures ! **

**- Ah... **

**- Ouais, il en avait plein les pieds, c'était dégueulasse, il faut le dire ! Sourit Dévi.**

**- C'était la belle époque ! Soupira Rose le regard rêveur.**

**- C'était il y a deux ans ! Répondit Dévi. **

**- Oui, je sais, mais bon... Enfin, Draco va bien lui ? **

**- Parfaitement et Blaise ?**

**- Super bien. Hier, il est tombé dans les pommes quand je lui ai appris qu'il allait être père. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Merlin, c'était hilarant ! Rigola Rose en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre.**

**- On m'a appelé ?! Cria une voix lointaine.**

**- Merlin, la FERMMMEEEEEEEE ! » S'écrièrent les deux sorcières. **

__._._._FIN_._._.__

**Voilà, c'est fini ! En même temps, heureusement, c'était un bazars ! Enfin, j'espère que cet O.S. Vous à bien plus, personnellement, j'ai bien rit en le lisant, mais il m'en faut vraiment très peu pour me faire rire alors bon ^^. Laissez moi une review, positive, comme négative, c'est toujours instructif, en même temps, dites moi si vous souhaitez voir la réelle discussion sous un second chapitre.**

**Aussi, il me manque 2 toute petites reviews sur mon dernier chapitre de mon ange, j'aimerais pouvoir poster mon prochain chapitre dès que je l'ai fini, mais s'il manque deux rev'... **

**Bonne soirée à tous.**

**Rosinettedu26**


End file.
